bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mod Soul Training
|conflict=Bount Invasion |date=N/A |place=Karakura Town, Human World |result= |participants=*Ichigo Kurosaki *Isshin Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Keigo Asano *Mizuiro Kojima *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Tatsuki Arisawa *Misato Ochi *Uryū Ishida *Lieutenant Renji Abarai *Ryō Kunieda *Kisuke Urahara *Tessai Tsukabishi *Jinta Hanakari *Ururu Tsumugiya *Yoruichi Shihōin *Kon *Ririn *Kurōdo *Noba }} The Mod Soul Training is an event opening the anime exclusive Bount Invasion. Three mysterious figures with strange powers begin hounding Ichigo and his friends, leading them through a series of crazy and risky games. Prelude Having returned home from his trip to the Soul Society, Ichigo finds it hard to readapt himself to a normal Human's life. As the first period in the new semester begins Ichigo, along with the rest of his class, is surprised to hear the voice of Renji Abarai calling out to him. After confronting Renji about the reason for his presence there he learns that Renji's been put in charge of Karakura Town. Ichigo insinuates that Renji being sent there meant he was demoted but Renji explains they had to send him on the count of Ichigo's inability to control his Reiryoku. As if to emphasize his words, Ichigo's Hollow alarm goes off and a Hollow appears in the school yard. Since Renji has trouble getting out of his Gigai it is up to Ichigo to purify the Hollow. He then insists Renji doesn't show up at the school for no reason again.Bleach anime; Episode 64 That night, Renji who was staying at the Urahara Shop, gets a strange order on his Soul phone. He leaves the shop and goes to alert Ichigo. Ichigo is oblivious at first but when it's spelled out for him he does sense a strange presence right next to his friend, Orihime Inoue. Orihime herself opens the door to a person who looks just like her late brother, Sora. Even though she suspects something, she nevertheless puts her hand in the creature's hand and agrees to go with him through a strange portal, resembling the gates of Hell. When Ichigo, Renji, Uryū and Chad arrive there is nothing they can do except stand and watch as Orihime is sucked into the portal. Ichigo makes an attempt to cut through the portal but it simply vanishes into thin air. The Running Game The four spend the entire night searching but find no trace of Orihime's Reiryoku. The next day at school they find that someone has replaced the memories of their classmates, making them forget all about Orihime's existence. This proves to them the abduction was planned rather than accidental. They decide to double back to Orihime's house, to see if there are any clues they missed there. While they are there Renji suddenly gets a call to his soul phone. When he answers the voice of a young girl can be heard on the other end, claiming to be the one who kidnapped Orihime. Ichigo grabs the phone and demands to know who the girl is and why Orihime was abducted but the girl refuses to answer. She asks if Ichigo would like to see Orihime and Ichigo says he wants Orihime returned. The girl suggests they play a game and if Ichigo and his friends should win she might return Orihime. The boys must get to the nearby park within three minutes; if they are even one second late Orihime's life might be at risk.Bleach anime; Episode 65 The four arrive at the park but see no one. After a few seconds the pay phone at the park rings and Ichigo picks up. The girl informs him that they have passed the first challenge. Ichigo asks for Orihime to be returned but the girl refuses, saying the game would not be fun if it ended after just one challenge. Their second challenge would be to get to a supermarket in the shopping center within three minutes. When Ichigo claims that is too long a way to cover in three minutes the girl threatens Orihime again. She hangs up and the four are off racing against time again. They arrive at the supermarket on time but when the pay phone rings someone else picks it up. After Chad scares the man away Ichigo grabs the receiver but the girl informs him that they lost the challenge and that Orihime will now die. Ichigo screams desperately into the phone but gets no reply. After a few more seconds however the phone rings again and the girl's voice informs him that she was 'just kidding' and casually moves on to the third challenge. Ichigo demands to hear Orihime's voice but the girl says that might happen if they beat the next challenge. Ichigo is flabbergasted when he hears the next destination. Jinta and Ururu are quietly sweeping up the front of the Urahara Shop when they hear a distant rumble closing in on them. When the four boys clear the corner they all lunge at the two children and demand to know where the phone is. Urahara and Tessai, having heard the ruckus too, come out to see what the fuss is about. Urahara tells them the phone is in the back and just then they hear it ring and run inside. The girl informs Ichigo that since they cleared the third challenge she'll do them a favor. She tells Ichigo to go to Orihime's house that night at eight and perhaps Orihim will be there too. Ichigo's attempt to bargain only causse the girl to laugh and she hangs up. Later on, as they discuss the conundrum with Urahara Yoruichi claims the very fact that she called the shop suggests she is not a normal Human. Ichigo asks Urahara to investigate and he agrees but says since he's never done something like this Ichigo shouldn't expect too much. At Eight PM the four gather in front of Orihime's house. They see nothing out of the ordinary until a bright light suddenly shines through Orihime's bedroom window. Ichigo and the others run to the front door but find it locked. Ichig asks Chad to bust it open but at that moment the light goes out and they hear someone at the door. The knob turns and the door opens to reveal Orihime, seemingly unharmed. When they interrogate her they find she remembers nothing of her abduction and has in fact lost an entire day - having had her memories erased. They realize however that they cannot let up their guard that easily. Urahara tried analyzing the girl's voice and found that it lacks the print of a Soul. Tessai calls him ouside and shows him a strange looking dark cloud twisting over the shop; the cloud soon moves away. At Orihime's house the reunited gang sits at the table waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden the lights go out and a freak storm strikes the house. Distracted by the storm they suddenly realize Chad is being attacked by Orihime. Her eyes glowing red and with unimaginable physical strength they quickly realize it can't really be Orihime, but cannot harm her for fear that it's only her body being possessed. She lets Chad go, kicking him in the back as she does. Her shape then shifts into that of a bespectacled man with a thin mustache and long hair that's blond on the left side of his scalp and black on the right. The man introduces himself as Kurōdo and then summons his companion, Noba, whose face is covered by a mask. Kurōdo grabs Chad and the three disappear. Looking out the window they see Chad disappearing into the same portal as Orihime did the day before. Ichigo tries to reach him but is too late. He lands on the roof when he hears the voice of the girl he spoke to laughing. The trio appears on top of the portal. Ichigo tries asking them why they are doing this but the girl says it's all a game. Ichigo joins forces with Renji to attack the two men. However, in lieu of fighting, the three disappear along with their portal. Now they have two of Ichigo's friends. Aftermath References Navigation Category:Events Category:Anime Only Category:Needs Help